Heartbreaking, Ubiquitous Love
by Calangl789
Summary: Ginny Weasley had the perfect life. A famous fiancee, money and two beautiful children. But there was someone else she had been hiding. And what happens when that someone comes back into her life? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley sighed as she sank back into her seat as the car drove. She was tired and exhausted. She felt empty inside, like something was eating her away. The driver in the front seat turned some country music on. Ginny groaned. She hated country.

She rummaged through her small black purse and finally took out her wallet. She opened it up and the first thing she saw was the picture of her twin daughters. It was a picture of when they were only two years old. One of them, Desireé, had white blonde hair and steel gray eyes. The other, Reneé, was sitting next to her sister. She had wavy red hair and light brown eyes. Ginny smiled. She couldn't wait to see them again. But one look at Desireé's gray eyes made a tear fall down slowly along her pale cheek.

Draco.

The memories just pained her so much that she couldn't think about it. But instead, she thought back to the day they met.

_Flashback_

_"What are some of the ingredients included in the Confusing and Befuddlement draught?" Draco asked, reading from the Potions text._

_Ginny furrowed her brows in confusion. She was completely clueless. "Um..."_

_Draco stared at her as though he were bored. "Come on, Weasley."_

_"I dunno," she finally replied. He rolled his eyes._

_"Sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and lovage."_

_"Oh," Ginny whispered._

_"Honestly, Weasley! Don't you know anything?" he said, exasperatedly._

_"Apparently not since I have to have YOU as a tutor," she spat._

_"Talking back to a Malfoy, eh? That's gonna lead you to some serious trouble," he said with a glare._

_"Oh yeah? What could possibly be worse than this?"_

_"Snape tutoring you. That's what's worse. If you want, I could march right up to him and tell him I don't want to tutor you anymore."_

_Ginny glared. "Shutup, Malfoy."_

_He smirked and continued reading from the book. She just stared at him in awe as his perfect lips read. He caught her. "Stop staring, Weasley, or I might turn ugly."_

_THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN, she thought..._

_End Flashback_

Ginny sobs soon faded away as the car came to a halt. She paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the car. She was in muggle London. Right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She went through the dark doors and into the steamy smoke filled room of the inn.

"Ginevra Weasley! How are you?"

Ginny turned around and smiled at the man. "I'm fine, Tom."

She took a seat at the bar and ordered a butterbeer.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" he asked as he handed her the bottle.

"Italy."

Ginny Weasley was a trained professional Healer. But she was sent to an Italian hospital for a month. She had agreed to go, but that meant leaving her daughters behind. So she made the decision to leave the twins with her mum.

She finished the rest of the butterbeer, paid Tom, and went out through the back to the brick wall. She tapped it in all the right places and the bricks rearranged themselves to form an archway. She walked through to Diagon Alley.

The streets were packed with witches and wizards. After all, it was the end of the summer holidays and they all needed to buy supplies for school. Ginny inhaled the fresh scent of the place. She had always loved it.

She walked throught he street full of people and made her way to number ninety-three, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The door chimed as she opened it.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned to her right to see Fred running towards her. He wrapped her up in a big bear hug, closely followed by George.

"Guys, I can't breathe!" she choked.

"Oh, sorry," they said as they pulled away.

"Wow, it's so good to see you."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. I've missed you guys."

"Well, everyone's missed you. And guess who's here?" Fred said.

Ginny eyed him in confusion. "Who?"

"Mummy!"

Ginny turned around quickly to see two little, five-year-old girls running towards her. One blonde, while the other had red hair. She picked both of them up and squeezed them tightly. "Oh, dear. You don't know how much I've missed you," she sobbed into their shoulders.

Both girls giggled. Ginny held on to them for as long as she could before George had to pry the girls away.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Just fine, Mummy. Uncle George gave us free skiving snackboxes. We use them because we hate cleaning our rooms and Grandma cleans it for us because she thinks we're sick," Reneé said, giggling mischievously.

"Aw, girls. That's not nice. Tricking your grandmother. George, I can't believe you would give that to them!" Ginny scolded.

George raised both of his hands, as if saying "I'm innocent."

Desireé wrapped her arms around her mother's thigh. "I'm sorry, Mummy. We won't do it again. Don't be mad at us," she said, her gray eyes pleading.

Ginny despised those gray eyes. They always reminded her of...Draco.

_Flashback_

_Ginny ran down the halls with a piece of parchment in her hands and a smile upon her face. She finally saw a flash of blonde hair. She ran towards him. He was alone, walking to the Great Hall for breakfast._

_"Malfoy!"_

_He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"_

_"Look!" She waved the parchment in front of his face. He snatched it rudely and took a look._

_"I got an O on my Potions exam!" she exclaimed._

_"I can see that," Draco snapped._

_"Well, that means no more tutoring," she said with a smile._

_"Finally," he breathed._

_"Well I just wanted to say thanks for helping me."_

_He smirked and continued walking down the hall. Ginny huffed and walked briskly past him, shoving his shoulder along the way. As she clutched her books to her chest, she suddenly felt wind beneath her. Her skirt had flown up, exposing her black lace knickers. She blushed feverently red as the whole entire hall turned to look at her. She tried shoving the skirt down, but to no avail, since the wind was blowing so hard that it kept pushing up all the time._

_Ginny turned around, to see the laughter of Draco Malfoy, pointing his wand at her. Crabbe and Goyle were at his side, raising their eyebrows suggestively at Ginny. She gave them a look of mere disgust. "Malfoy!" she yelled, running after him._

_He shoved his wand back into his robes, smirking at her as she made her way over to him. Her skirt went back down neatly since he stopped the spell. His trademark smirk was still directed her way. She DESPISED that smirk and she was going to put an end to it. With one swift move, her hand connected with Draco Malfoy's face._

_That very same night, Ginny tossed and turned in her bed. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Images flashed through her head of Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. Frightened, she got out of bed and grabbed her wand. She tiptoed down the stairs and into the common room, only to find that it was completely empty._

_She went through the portrait hole and walked quietly down the huge staircases. When she finally approached the kitchens downstairs, Dobby the house-elf came to greet her. "Ms. Weasley! What could Dobby do to help you this evening?" he said with a light bow._

_"Just some butterbeer."_

_Dobby nodded and ran somewhere else._

_Ginny sighed and sat at the wooden table that was an exact replica of the Great Hall's Gryffindor table. When she looked up, she saw a pair of cold gray eyes. "Malfoy!"_

_He was sitting at the other end of the room, at the replica of the Slytherin table. "Weasley."_

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, curiously._

_"Why else would we come here. To eat."_

_Just then, one of the house-elves, Winky walked over to him with a tray of cookies in her hands. Draco took the tray and took one bite of the sugar cookie._

_Suddenly, she saw Dobby walking over to her and handing her the butterbeer. She took it and thanked him before taking a sip. "Mind if I join you?" she asked._

_Draco didn't say anything. Instead, he took another bite of his cookie. Ginny took it as a yes and went over to him, sitting down right across from him. "You have such a sweet tooth, Malfoy," she said, as he took another bite of his third cookie._

_Again he stayed silent. He just stared at her as he bit through the cookie. Ginny twitched nervously. Attempting to make conversation was harder than she thought._

_"Do you hate me?" she asked. He stopped chewing and looked at her, as if the blunt question shocked him._

_But Ginny had to ask. She had to know. Why was he always such a bastard to her and her family?_

_"I don't hate you, Weasley." he started. Ginny let out a breath of relief. "I despise you."_

_With that, Ginny frowned. "Why?"_

_Draco sighed. Why did he hate her? Because of her distracting red, flaming hair. Her brown chocolate eyes that he couldn't help but stare into. Her soft pink lips that he just wanted to kiss. Instead of telling her all this, he remained silent._

_Ginny slowly took another sip of her butterbeer. "Well just for the record, I don't hate you. I just think you have insecurities and take it out on everyone else."_

_He glared right through her. "Insecurities? Me? A Malfoy?"_

_"Uh...yeah."_

_He scoffed. "Right," he said sarcastically._

_They completed the rest of their meal in complete silence. Afterwards they walked back out in the hall. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from around the corner ahead of them. Draco quickly grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a room. It was after-hours and students shouldn't have been wandering around the halls._

_He shut the door. It turned out to be some kind of broom closet that they could barely fit in. It was completely dark and since it was so small, Ginny was pressed right up against Draco's front._

_The footsteps kept lingering around them, but finally walked a good deal away. Once Draco was sure they were gone, he made a move to open the broom closet, but tripped over something and fell right against Ginny, pushing her to the wall. He made no move to get off, he just kind of stared at her. It was pitch-black, but he could still make out her eyes, her hair, her lips..._

_Those lips that he had been wanting to kiss for the longest time. Without thinking (at all), he leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, he felt her snap at him, attempting to bite him. "What are you doing?"_

_"Try it and I'll bite your fucking lips off," she threatened. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she snapped back at him. He pulled away, feeling a little intimidated. He tried this several more times until he mustered enough courage to do it one more time. He let her bite his lips, hard. He hissed at the pain but his mouth was soon crushed against hers. He teased her mouth with his tongue. She opened them, rather reluctantly, letting him explore. He never felt this way when he kissed someone (and he kissed a lot of women in his life). It felt like nothing in the world was there except him and Ginny. Like there wasn't another worry in the world._

_He felt her small arms reach up and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her lower half towards him, tearing a moan from her. In response, he moaned back into her mouth. Ginny started twirling his hair with her fingers, kneading it. It felt so soft and silky, so touchable. She loved it._

_End Flashback_

"I'm not mad at you, darling," Ginny said, placing a kiss to Desireé's small temple. The little girl smiled.

"Well let's get on home then girls."

The twins bid their goodbyes to their Uncles and followed Ginny out the door.

They all walked down the street and turned into another smaller street surrounded by apartments. They found a white building and stepped inside. Ginny held her daughters' hands as they walked up the stairs. She got out her key from her purse and finally opened the door to her apartment in Diagon Alley.

It was nice and large. The foyer was made of all white. A large chandelier hanging from the center, setting off a bright glow.The floors were white tile. The walls were also white. I guess that's the benefit of having a famous boyfriend. Ginny walked through a door to the kitchen and set her keys on the countertop.

"Harry!"

Ginny turned around and saw Desireé and Reneé running towards Harry. He only wore a white towel wrapped around his waist. His body was still steamy and his jet-black hair was wet. He picked up the girls in a hug. He gave each of them a kiss that made Ginny smile.

Ginny walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He smiled. "How was Italy?"

"Good. Good. But I couldn't wait to get back home," she said, giving him another kiss.

"Ew. Get a room!" Desireé yelled as Harry let go of the girls and continued to kiss Ginny thoroughly.

The twins rolled their eyes and ran away to their rooms.

Ginny sort of giggled against his mouth. "I missed you," she moaned.

He left a trail of wet kisses down her neck. "Me too, Ginevra."

Ginny froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the beautiful mind of J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit. It's all in good fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

_"Ginevra..." Draco whispered as he let his hands roam over her hips. She giggled softly. _

_"You're ticklish," he said, smiling as he continued to tickle her stomach. This time, she laughed loudly and tried prying his hands from her. He was fun. Once you got to know him. After that incident in the broom closet, he always surprised her when she walking down the halls to class. He would grab her and pull her into an empty classroom, kissing her into oblivion. _

_Now, they were in his room, sitting on his green-sheeted bed. _

_He climbed on top of her and brushed his lips past hers. "You're beautiful," he whispered. _

_She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "So are you."_

_End Flashback_

Ginny suddenly pulled away from Harry. "I'm...uh...gonna go make dinner."

With that, she walked towards the kitchen, nervously. Harry had a look of confusion and puzzlement on his face but shrugged it off and followed his girlfriend.

She poured some water in a pot and set it over the stove. Then, she charmed it so it instantly started boiling. Harry was right behind her, hands at her waist, and kissing the back of her neck. She giggled slightly.

"If you keep kissing like that, we're going to starve to death," she said.

"I don't mind that," he said, licking her earlobe.

"Eww."

They both suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Desireé and Reneé with their hands covering their eyes. Ginny smiled.

"Stop kissing Mummy," Reneé said, looking through a little slit she formed with her fingers.

"Why should I do that. I love your Mummy. I have every right to kiss her," Harry said defiantly.

Ginny smiled through nervous teeth. Harry had always told her that he loved her, hoping she would say it back. But she never did. She always avoided it. In fact, her heart remained with someone else...

_Flashback_

_"I love you," Ginny whispered as he collapsed on top of her. He was panting heavily as he moved to lay on his side, next to her. _

_"I love you," Ginny repeated. Again, he looked as though he was ignoring her. They had spent many nights alone together, but no one ever knew. She snuck out after hours to go see him. But other than that, he never paid attention to her. In the halls, when they passed, he never even glanced at her. In the Great Hall, he never so much as looked at her. _

_She hated it so much. When she confronted him about it, he said it was because he didn't want others getting suspicious. Well, that was the sacrifice if she wanted to court a Malfoy. Nobody could ever know. _

_She turned on her side to face him. "Why don't we ever talk?"_

_His eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"_

_"You never talk to me or have a civilized conversation without it leading to sex."_

_"Gin--"  
_

_"Please, Draco. I feel...neglected. That you only want me for what's under my clothes," she pleaded. He sighed, closing his eyes and then looking back at her again. _

_"I'm sorry." His hands made their way to her cheek, caressing it softly. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Us. When will this ever come out in the open? Is this even a real relationship? Or is it just for sex?" Those were all the questions she wanted to ask. Her so called "relationship" with Draco was confusing. She didn't even know WHAT it was. _

_"Ginevra, I have a reputation to uphold. And as for the relationship part, I don't even know what I'm feeling," he answered. _

_"Reputation? What reputation? The one where you're being an arrogant bastard!" She lost control. All her feelings were bottled up and now it was the time to let them loose. _

_"Nobody can know! If they did, my father would eventually find out. Do you know what would happen if he did? He'll kill you...or me for that matter."_

_Ginny's eyes softened as he said that. "I...I'm sorry Draco."_

_He put his fingers to her lips to quiet her. They lay silent for a while, staring at each other before Draco said, "You better go. It's getting late. You don't want saint-Potter finding your bed empty."_

_End Flashback_

After dinner, Ginny went to tuck the twins in bed. They had their own room, with two twin beds. She covered Desireé with the blanket first, before doing the same to Reneé.

"Good night girls."

"No Mummy! Bed time story!" They both yelled in unison. Ginny obliged, smiling sweetly.

"Okay. What story?"

"The one of the weasel and ferret falling in love!" Desireé said. Ginny sighed. She hated that story.

"Alright. There was once a weasel who hated this ferret. He was always mean to her. Then one day, the weasel gets stuck in a hole. The ferret comes to rescue her and they fall in love. The end." Ginny said, cutting the story a bit short.

She kissed both of their foreheads and left the room, before they could protest.

She went back to her own room to find Harry already in bed, with only his boxers on. He smirked at her as she came in. She quietly changed into her sleeping gown and went to lay down beside Harry.

He turned to face her. "How about tomorrow night we go to dinner. We can leave the twins at the burrow," he suggested.

She thought for a moment. "Alright," she said.

He leaned in to give her a kiss. She kissed him back softly. He teased her mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance. She kept her mouth shut and pushed away. "Good night," she said.

He laid back down, disappointedly and closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Ginny walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast, alone. The corridor was crowded with people talking, gossiping and walking. Just then, she saw a glimpse of blonde hair. She smiled, expecting it to be Draco. _

_It was, only he was talking to Pansy Parkinson. She frowned, as Pansy's lips curled into a seductive smile. She, suddenly, kissed him. Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Pansy pushed Draco roughly against the wall, kissing him harder. _

_As a tear, dropped down her cheek, Ginny walked briskly past them, pushing Pansy with her shoulder on the way. _

_Ginny skipped breakfast that day, going to her room and crying into her pillow. After about an hour, there was a knock at her door. She quickly stood up, wiped her remaining tears away, and answered it. It was Hermione. _

_"What's wrong Ginny? I didn't see you at breakfast?" she asked, looking concerned. _

_"Nothing, nothing."_

_The older girl eyed her suspiciously but then said, "Well, then you better get to class. You're gonna be late."_

_Ginny nodded and picked up her books, walking with Hermione out the door. _

_It was when she was walking down the hall to class, alone, that she felt someone tug her arm and pull her somewhere. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. _

_Once they were in a dark room, she heard the person say "LUMOS."_

_She recognized that voice anywhere. "Draco?"_

_He shined his wand at her face, illuminating light around them. "Let me explain about the whole Pansy--"_

_"No. I saw enough. You don't have to remind me."_

_"No! It's not like that. SHE kissed ME."_

_Ginny didn't say anything. Instead, she stared down at the floor. She felt his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes up to his. "I'm sorry," he said, in the sweetest, softest tone ever. _

_Ginny stood silent, contemplating whether or not to forgive him. Before she could answer, though, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Ginny opened her mouth to protest but he took the opportunity to let his tongue slide into her mouth. _

_Her knees buckled underneath her as she held onto his shoulders, kissing him hard. He held both sides of her face, deepening the kiss. _

_End Flashback_

The next day went quickly and soon it was already nightfall. Harry, Ginny and the twins had apparated to the burrow.

"Grandma!" the girls yelled, running to hug Molly Weasley. She smiled and kissed them both.

As the girls were let go, Desireé asked, "Is Uncle Ron here?"

Just then, a tall red-headed man appeared. "Uncle Ron!" The twins ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"Aunt Hermione!" The girls went to greet their very pregnant aunt.

Ginny greeted each of them as well. "How many months are you?" she asked.

"Seven. Thank God, I can't wait until this baby's outta here," Hermione replied.

"Aw, 'Mione. You don't want another one?" Ron asked.

"No thank you. This is already too much for me. And you're never touching me again," she said to her husband. Ron smiled and kissed her.

"Well, we're gonna go now," Harry said, snaking an arm around Ginny's waist.

They apparated from the house, with one last goodbye to the twins.

They arrived outside of a muggle Italian restaurant. Harry smiled, leading her inside. It was a huge circular room, with bright chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were made of mirrors while large columns were scattered around it.

The waiter lead them to an empty table for two. Ginny sat across from Harry.

As she flipped through the menu, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What muggle food is good to eat?"

"Try the pasta," Harry suggested.

"Alright."

The waiter came soon, and Harry took their orders.

Then, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, staring at Ginny.

Ginny, getting a little nervous, blushed bright red.

"I love you Ginny."

She smiled in response.

"Honestly, I brought you here for a reason." Suddenly, he got up from his chair, and knelt down in front of Ginny. He grabbed something from his pocket. Her mouth opened in utter shock as she realized what it was.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny froze. She couldn't believe he was asking her this. She nearly wasn't ready for it.

Almost everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at her, awaiting her answer. Harry twitched nervously as he held the diamond ring up.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Review please! It would mean a lot


	3. Chapter 3

A short, but sweet chapter. I really hope you like it!

(and yes I know it's all fluff and Malfoy is a bit out-of-character but...I like it. So if you're not into that sort of thing and you will just criticize me, then don't read on)

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Draco!" Ginny yelled, as she walked into his room, slamming the door behind her. _

_"What?" he said, looking up. He was lying on his bed, reading a book. _

_"My brother knows! He followed me last night when I came here!" she said, panting nervously. _

_"Where is he now?" Draco asked, concerned. _

_"I don't know. Coming to kill you?" she shrugged. _

_Suddenly there was a loud bang behind the door. "Ginny! I know you're in there!" _

_It was Ron. Draco quickly pushed Ginny into a closet and closed the door. _

_Ginny could barely see inside the dark, cramped closet. She heard Draco open the door. _

_"Where's my sister!" she heard Ron yell. _

_"Well, apparently, she's not here, Weasley. Now get out or you'll ruin my room with your filth."_

_"Iknow she's here. What do you think you're doing with her anyway?"_

_Ginny closed her eyes, wishing Ron would just go away. _

_"I'm notdoing anything."_

_"Oh, so she just happened to be in your bed last night. Take her off the spell, Malfoy!"_

_"She's not on some spell."_

_"Well...I...I...you're forcing her aren't you!"_

_Draco sighed. "ME forcing HER! You must be out of your mind. Well, last night,she was doing the forcing," he said with a smirk. _

_Ginny heard a loud smack. She cringed. Ron had punched him. _

_There was more rustling and punching that Ginny didn't know who hit who. Then, it stopped and the door slammed shut. _

_She opened the door a little and peered out. Draco was lying on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose. In concern, she ran out next to him. "Oh, I'm gonna kill him," she muttered as she led Draco to the bathroom. _

_She got a damp towel and began wiping the now running blood from his nose. He hissed as she put a little more pressure. "I'm really sorry, Draco."_

_He stayed silent for a moment. Ginny finished getting the blood off. _

_He smiled. "Thanks."_

_"You smiled," Ginny said in surprise. _

_"Yes and...?"_

_"Well, I like it. You should do it more often."_

_He smirked this time before he kissed her full on the lips. She suddenly dropped her towel and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He tugged at the hem of her shirt before pulling it off. She felt him smirk against her mouth. _

_It wasn't long before she took off his shirt too. He laid her down on the counter top of the bathroom. "I love you," she said, in between breaths. _

_He suddenly pulled away, looking frightened. "I...uh...thank you."_

_End Flashback_

Ginny contemplated for a moment as Harry stood there, holding out the ring. He wasn't ever coming back. So why did she have to spend the rest of her life waiting for him?

"Yes," she breathed. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss...

_Flashback_

_Ginny ran back to her dormitory, wanting to break down and cry so badly. She gave him her heart, trusting him not to break it, but he did. THANK YOU! Was that all he had to say? She confessed her undying love for him and all he said was "thank you"._

_She plopped herself on her bed, thankful that none of her roommates was in the room. She cried. She cried so hard and so long that she felt that her tear ducts had just gone dry. _

_IT'S OVER, she thought. Everything between them was over. It wasn't even worth it anyway. They weren't in a "relationship". No one else knew. They just fucked occassionally. That was all he wanted her for. And she had been a fool to actually fall for him. HIM! Draco effing Malfoy. _

_For the next couple of weeks, Ginny ignored him. She dismissed his presence at breakfast, lunch and dinner. And even when he passed by her in the halls, she deliberately didn't even glance at him. _

_One evening, however, as she walked to dinner through an empty dark hall (the shortcut her twin brothers had told her), she felt someone grasp her shoulders behind her. She turned around. "Dra--Malfoy!"_

_"Shh..." he said. _

_"Wha...What do you think you're doing?" she said in an intimidating tone that her mother used. _

_"Gin--I...I'm really sorry. I guess I'm just...confused. I don't know what I feel for you, but if...if...you just give me the chance, I'd like to try," he gulped. She looked into his eyes, seeing emotions swimming through them; mostly nervousness and fear. _

_Her eyes roamed down to his lips. She missed him so much. The feel of his skin against hers. His lips connected with her own. She missed it all, even though she forced herself not to. But she loved everything about him and true love lasts a lifetime. _

_As an answer to his questions, she captured his lips in a kiss. A kiss filled deeply with passion, lust, desire and...love. She felt them connect in ways she never ever thought of. He was kissing her softly, gently, in a way he never did before. It was different from everything else. _

_Before she knew it, Draco had dragged her to his room, gently pushing her over onto his bed. She parted their lips for a second, only to pull her dreaded top off. She moaned as she felt him kissing -touching- her body. _

_She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers. It wasn't long before it, too, was completely off. Her lips traced from his neck, lower and lower, until they found it's way to his chest. She kissed and bit all over, until she saw something she never saw before. _

_She abruptly pulled away, looking at him with a shocked expression. "What happened to you, Draco?"_

_He looked down and as soon as he noticed what she was talking about, he closed his eyes, sighing in deep thought. _

_Ginny traced her fingers over the deep-cut scar along his stomach. _

_"My dad came for a visit the other day," Draco said, sitting up so his back was resting against the headboard of the bed. Ginny sat up too, listening intently as she let her lips graze over the scar. _

_"He began talking about my future and...things...I might be doing after graduation."_

_"And what are those things?" Ginny asked. _

_"He planned something for me. The day I graduate, I was to do it. I refused, of course. So he slashed me until I obliged."_

_A tear ran down his cheek. Ginny's expression sooned turned to hurt and sympathy. She reached up and kissed his tear away. He smiled weakly. _

_He ran his hand along his biceps and forearms. There were many more small, but deep, scars. "Oh Draco," Ginny breathed. _

_A couple more tears ran down his cheek. Ginny didn't like seeing him cry. It just wanted to make her cry too. He looked so hurt, so in pain. She wanted to take it all way, doing everything in her power. _

_She kissed every single scar he had. "A kiss to make it better."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

teehee...

Next Chapter:

Guess who's back?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long. But here's your next chapter, though it's a bit short. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mum, we're back!" Ginny yelled, hanging her coat in the closet as she stepped inside the burrow. Harry was behind her, endulging her with light kisses at the back of her neck.

Molly suddenly appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, that was quick!"

"Yeah...I...well..._we_ have some news to tell you," Ginny said, nervously.

"What is it Ginny? You're not pregnant are you?" Molly asked, curiously.

"Mum! Heavens, no!"

Her mother let out a sigh of relief. All three of them sat down on the oldsquashy couch.

It was Harry who spoke this time. "We're getting married!"

Molly's mouth hung open in surprise. "Oh!"

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" Harry said, grinning madly.

"Of course! Wow! Obviously, I knew it would eventually happen but I never thought it would happen so soon."

"Mum, we've been dating for a year already."

"Right right. Well, congratulations! When are you going totell the girls?" Molly asked.

"When we get home," replied Ginny. Suddenly, a little red-headed girl came bounding down the stairs, full of smiles.

"Mummy! You and Harry are getting married!" Reneé squealed.

"Well, never mind. They already know," Harry muttered.

"Reneé! How many times do I have to tell you. Eavesdropping is not nice. It's rude!" Ginny scolded.

"Oh, don't yell at the girl Gin," Harry said calmly.

Ginny gulped down the rest of her "motherly-anger" and smiled. "Yes we are getting married."

Reneé wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly.

Just then, another little girl came down the stairs. This time, she was blonde.

"What's going on?" Desireé asked, confused.

"Your mother and I are getting married," Harry answered. Desireé's shocked expression made Ginny slightly frowned.

"Does this mean I have to call you Dad now?" she asked, still holding a straight face.

Ginny scowled at her. "Yes! Can I talk to you girls for a moment?"

She grabbed both of their hands and led them to the empty secluded kitchen. "What's wrong, Dez?"

"Mum, you're getting married!" she said with a frown.

"What's wrong with that?" Reneé defended.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"You told us you were waiting for Daddy. You said you loved him!" Desireé practically yelled. Ginny looked taken back. For a five-year-old, she was pretty tempermental.

"I_do_ love your father. But, darling, I've been waiting for six years! He's never come back and he never will," Ginny answered, pained at her own words._Was_ he ever coming back?

"He WILL come back, Mummy! You said so! You said he was just taking a business vacation!" Desireé yelled, this time through tears. Reneé just stood there, taking all of this in.

Ginny sighed. She told her girls that their biological father wasn't there with them because he was on vacation. And that he would be coming back soon, with lots of presents for them. "Dez, he's not coming back from vacation," she said calmly as possible.

"You promised us, Mum! You promised us we would see him!" Desireé was crying freely now. Reneé, about to join her.

The words hurt Ginny. An empty promise was something she always hated...

_Flashback_

_Ginny walked nervously through the stone cold corridor to the Slytherin common room. The torches against the walls let off a dim glow. Ginny's stomach was all in knots. It felt like butterflies were set free in it. _

_She reached the portrait that guarded he common room and muttered the password. It immediately swung open. Ignoring the other Slytherins' stairs, she made her way up the stairs and into Draco's room. _

_She was surprised when she saw him. He was dressed fully in his travelling cloak, with a large trunk by his side. _

_"Where are you going?" she asked, bluntly. He noticed her presence and sighed. _

_"Ginny...I...I need to talk to you."_

_"But first, I have something to tell you."_

_Draco looked at her curiously. "What?"_

_Ginny sighed deeply. This was harder than it seemed. "I don't know what your reaction will be but I've been hoping it will be good."_

_Draco continued to stare at her. _

_"Draco, I...I...uh...I'm pregnant."_

_Draco looked at her with an expression of shock mixed with fear. "What! Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. I've been sick these past three weeks and I've missed my period. I took a test and...well...I'm pregnant."_

_"Ginny, this is not good."_

_Ginny frowned. Of course she didn't expect him to leap in happiness but she didn't expect him to regret it. "Why?"_

_"Ginny, I have something to tell you too."_

_He touched her shoulders gently and sat her down on the bed next to him. _

_"What is it?" Ginny asked, half-wanting to know what it was he was going to say and half-not wanting to because she was afraid it was going to be bad. _

_"You know when I told you my dad was making me do something when I graduate?"_

_Ginny nodded, gulping down her suspense. _

_"Well, he's making me become a DeathEater."_

_Ginny gasped as she put a hand over her mouth in shock. "What! You...Draco...you can't!"_

_"I know Ginny. I'm not. That's why I'm leaving."_

_"Leaving!"_

_Ginny looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I have to. If I don't join him when I graduate, he'll make me. Hell, he'll kill me if he has to. I...have to hide."_

_"Where Draco?" she asked, as tears started to fall freely down her face. _

_"I don't know, exactly. I just have to leave. Before he finds me."_

_"But Draco! You can't! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a child!"_

_Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "That is what makes it so hard. If I don't leave now, I either will have to become a DeathEater or die."_

_"What am I supposed to do?" she said, through sobs. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she cried into his shoulder. _

_"Ginny, I want you to wait. Wait for me. I want to have this child as much as you do but I want you to wait until I come back. Can you do that for me? Promise me, Gin."_

_"I promise."_

_End Flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot. And thank you **James**, for the constructive criticism. I will try to work on that sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'm really sorry girls. But...But...he...your father is NOT coming back," Ginny choked out. It pained her so much to say the words. But in reality, she knew it was true. She waited and waited, just like she promised, but he never came. He never came...

Of course, she didn't tell anyone about her reasons for never dating another guy after Hogwarts. They just thought that she was a busy woman with lots of work. But in truth, she was waiting for him.

_Flashback_

_"What!" Arthur Weasley yelled in rage. _

_"Daddy, I'm really sorry," Ginny sobbed, tears runing down her cheeks. Molly held her head in shame as she sat on the couch. Ron had left the house, too angry to even look at her. _

_"A Malfoy! You got knocked up by a MALFOY!"_

_"Daddy, please don't yell."_

_Molly was now crying loudly. Hermione was watching this all unfold from the kitchen door. _

_"Get out," said Arthur, calmly. Ginny looked at him in disbelief. "Wha...What?"_

_"I said Get out!"_

_With so much pain filled inside of her, she ran out of the house, just running. She didn't know where she was going but she just wanted to get away. She wanted to kill Draco! For giving her so much grief and pain. _

_The next three months went by slowly with agony. Ginny's belly was now growing larger that the whole school noticed. Dumbledore offered for her to be homeschooled but she refused. She wanted to get through school like any other student. _

_Her parents had forgiven her. But only because Bill came over and had a talk with them. They were now supporting Ginny in every way that they could. Ron helped her too, though he was still angry at her for dating Draco behind his own back. Later on, Ron proposed to Hermione and they had their wedding in the backyard of the burrow. Ginny was in tears. Not only because she was happy for her brother but because that was what she wanted. A life with a husband and a family. She wanted Draco to come back. _

_After the baby was born, her whole family rejoiced. It didn't turn out to be one child, but two! A set of fraternal twins. One, however, looked exceptionally like her father. Everyone noticed this, but ignored it. They loved the girls. _

_After a couple of months, Ginny started training to become a Healer. It was hard for her. Her days at the school were long, which meant that she couldn't have a job. So she stayed at the burrow, with her mom taking care of the twins. _

_Life was hard. But they got through it okay. Her life was great. She had a great job, with two beautiful girls. All she needed now was a husband. And she wanted Draco_

_End Flashback_

But Draco was never coming back, she realized as she lay in bed after a lust-filled night with Harry. He was snoring softly next to her. She smiled. She was going to move on with her life. No more waiting for someone who would never be coming back.

The next couple of weeks, everyone soon found out about the engagement. Ginny and Harry's faces were plastered on every page of the _Daily Prophet_. At work, she was given flowers with congratulations. She was happy for once in six years.

When the third week of their engagement flew by, Ginny was tired. She had been working long hours at St. Mungo's. She was now sitting in the employee's lounge, taking a sip of coffee. She had been awake since three in the morning and hadn't slept since. God knows how much she needed the coffee.

Suddenly the door banged open and her trainee came rushing in, panting heavily. "Miss Weasley! There's someone here. He's terribly injured!"

Without another word, Ginny fled through the room, ran through the hall, and went down the stairs to the entrance. There was someone lying on the floor. He was bundled up in large overworn traveling coats. He was dirty, his hair was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't had a shower in ages.

Ginny quickly ran over to him. She helped him up. "What is the problem?" she asked.

He didn't look at her. Instead, he was still panting. "Please, water. Food."

Understanding, Ginny put his arm over her shoulder and led him to the nearest room. She layed him down on the bed.

"Silverman!" she yelled.

Her trainee appeared at the doorway in a flash. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Get me a glass of water and some food."

The trainee nodded and left the room.

Ginny looked down at her patient. His lips were chapped and dry and he was scarred and bruised everywhere. His dirty hand came up to touch her face. "Ginny?"

She looked at him in surprise. How did he know her name. She pushed the dirt-caked hair out of his eyes and took a good look at them. They were hard, steel gray. The very same colored eyes as--

"Draco!"

"Ginny," he breathed. He looked as if he were about to collapse. Ginny touched his hand, feeling it for the first time in years. She let it run over the coolness of her cheek while she cried. A couple of stray tears were swept away as his finger touched her.

Her heart was thumping so much she felt it was about to explode right out of her chest. She couldn't believe it. He was here! Here with her!

"Wha...what happened to you?" she said, through a cracked voice, still sobbing.

Before he could answer, someone walked through the door. It was the trainee with a large glass of water and a tray of cookies. "Sorry, Miss. Cookies were the only food we had."

Ginny didn't turn to look at her. Instead, she ordered, "Give me a damp towel, Silverman."

She heard the trainee walk out of the room, shutting the door.

Ginny handed the glass of water to Draco. He nearly grabbed it and took the whole thing down in one gulp. As he set the glass down, he let out a big sigh. "I haven't had water in a week."

She continued to cry, but this time harder. "What happened?"

"I...can't explain now," he said, staring souly into her bright brown eyes. She kissed his fingertip, despite the dirt all over it. She was so overwhelmed. She NEVER would have believed he would come back.

Silverman came in again, and without a word, she handed a towel and sponge to her apprentice and left the room.

Immediately, Ginny began running the towel over his dirt-covered face. It cleaned it up a bit, showing the paleness he had always had. She wanted to break. Her heart couldn't take it. Everything that she had ever hoped and prayed for for six years was finally here. It was so overwhelming that she wanted to cry.

And she did. She dropped the towel and let her head rest on his chest, crying all her pain out. She felt him running small circles along her back, soothing her.

He then lifted her chin up so he could take a good look at her. His face was mostly clean now and she could see it clearly. Then, he leaned in to kiss her. She searched him hard and hungrily, like she had been starving for months and a feast was right in front of her now. She wanted to savor the taste of him. She missed it for all those years she spent alone, dateless, with no love or sex life whatsoever. So she was kissing all of that from him. Getting what she deserved.

He pulled away suddenly, looking deeply into her eyes. "A kiss to make it better."

* * *

smiles slyly please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them.

And sorry about the short chapters. I will try and make them longer from now on :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ginny went back to the staff room, closing the door. She leaned back against it, crying and laughing at the same time. Crying because it hurt her to see him again and laughing because she didn't feel like it was real. He was actually there! She had been praying since he left that he would be safe and that he would come back to her. And he did!

He had been given a bath and was now under medication. Silverman was caring for him at the moment.

Ginny nearly jumped when a loud crack filled the room. "Harry! Wha...what are you doing here?" she asked through a cracked voice as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

"I came to see you," he said with a smile, moving in to kiss her.

Ginny backed away, though, before he could. She cringed. She forgot all about having a fianceé when she was kissing Draco. What was she gonna do now? She couldn't just leave Harry, could she?

"You...you can't take any more time off work, Harry."

"Come on, Gin. I've been playing auror for most of my life. Can't I take a break and see my future wife?"

Ginny sighed deeply. She was stuck now. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

"I...uh...Harry, I'm kinda busy now."

"Well can't you squeeze in about ten seconds for a kiss?" he said, coming closer to her, backing her up against the wall. Ginny closed her eyes tightly, wishing he would just go away. When his lips didn't reach hers, she opened one eye, checking if he was still there. He was. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What's the matter, Ginny?"

"I...uh...well...it's nothing."

"It has to be something. You never acted like this before."

"I...I'm just tired is all. I haven't slept in hours," she lied. Harry's face seemed to look satisfied now. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

He apparated with a crack, leaving Ginny all alone again.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Miss Weasley! It's your patient. He wants to see you" The trainee's face was flushed.

Ginny quickly ran out of there and down the hall to his room. When she saw him, he was examining his cuticles before noticing her. He smiled.

"Uh...Silverman. You can leave now."

"Yes Miss Weasley," she said

"Well, close the door on your way out."

She did as she was told. Then, Ginny walked over to Draco who was lying on his bed, closing his eyes in relaxation.

"Need to see me so soon?" she said, laughing slightly.

He smiled again. "I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in six years, nine months, twenty-eight days, and nine hours you know."

"You've been counting the minutes?"

"Every second."

Ginny smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it slightly. "What happened?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Alright. I suppose I should start from the beginning. Well, as soon as I said goodbye to you, I flew out of Hogwarts. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I just flew. After about a day, I landed in London. I didn't know what to do, since my father probably sent people out looking for me by then so I bought the next boarding plane. I didn't even know where it was going."

Ginny's eyes soon began to water.

"I landed in a place called New York. I finally thought I was free, you know? I got a small job and lived off the streets for a while. After about five years, I had bought a studio and had a steady good job. The muggle life gets pretty easy once you get used to it. I didn't dare go back home, though. I was pretty sure my father was looking for me everywhere. Just waiting to kill me."

Ginny scoffed through her sobs. Him? A Malfoy living in a muggle city? The world had finally gone crazy.

"Then, someone broke into my house, attempting to kidnap me. I knew it was one of my Dad's people. So I cursed him and fled. Since I thought my Dad was now looking for me somewhere in America, I went back to England."

"What did you do for the rest of the year?"

"I tried getting to Diagon Alley once, but all my father's associates were out there, trying to find me. Everywhere I went, there was always someone looking for me. So I hid out. In a cave outside of the city. I ate whatever was left on the streets or anything that had meat on it. I did okay for about a month, then I found someone. Dumbledore."

"Where did you go then?"

"He gave me refuge and let me hide out at Hogwarts. He didn't want to let anyone know I was there, except for the rest of the teachers of course. I stayed in the dungeons, waiting until it was safe to get out again. I was stuck inside that bloody castle for the rest of the year, never tasting sunlight or smelling the air outside. I thought I was going to go mad if I stayed there another night."

"Then, the happiest news of my life reached my ears. Dumbledore had handed me the Daily Prophet, and in it, it said my father had died. At the hands of the Dark Lord himself. He must have done something terrible, you know? To have You-Know-Who kill you himself. I rejoiced and fled the castle, finally happy for once in my life. Then, one of my father's loyal friends found me, tortured me, and threw me onto the streets. That's when I came here."

"And one day on the streets, I picked up an old copy of the Daily Prophet. Guess what I saw, Ginny? Something that made my happy news suddenly dark. That you are getting married to that fucking _Potter_."

"I...I'm so sorry, Draco. I thought you weren't coming back," she said, through a cracked voice.

"Not coming back!" He suddenly sat up in bed. "not coming back! I_promised_ you that I would come back for you, didn't I? And_you_ promised me that you would wait!"

Ginny held her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!"

"You should have known. A Malfoy never breaks a promise."

"If I could take it back, I would, Draco! But I can't. And...and...I... I'm getting married in a month."

Draco's expression changed quickly. He looked pained, hurt, and like he was about to break down. He turned his eyes away from her, staring at the other side of the wall. Ginny saw tears forming in his eyes and she cried even harder.

"Look at me Draco."

He didn't dare. His gray eyes were now watered.

"I should have died," he muttered, under his breath that Ginny could barely hear him.

"What?"

"I should have died! I shouldn't have come back. The only reason I was still alive was because of you! I fought harder just so I could see_you_ again! And now that you're engaged, I don't think I should have bothered."

"D...Draco. Y...you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. So just kill me now, Ginny!" he said, pointing right at his heart. His voice got louder as he spoke. "Kill me!"

Ginny's eyes softened and her breathing became louder and heavier. She felt like she was about to break. That her heart was shredded into pieces.

"I...I didn't mean to," she whispered.

Draco's tears now ran freely down his cheeks. His lips quivered in anger and he was breathing so loud and fast that his chest was thumping. "I love you, Ginny."

At that, Ginny looked up. Her tears weren't running now but her eyes were wide, not blinking at all.

"You...you...promised," he said through ragged breaths.

And then, she did all she could do. She kissed him. Kissed him hard and hungrily. He gave in to the kiss and ran his hands through her silky red hair. She slid onto the bed, now on top of him, kissing him until he couldn't move anymore. Kissing six years from him.

Ginny went back to the staff room, trying to think as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, someone walked in to her. "Oh, sorry Miss Weasley!" It was Silverman.

"It's alright."

"Your fianceé wants to talk to you."

Ginny groaned inwardly and walked to the fireplace. Surely enough, Harry's head floated in to view. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, Harry," she replied, dully. She sat down on an empty chair, scooting it closer to the fire.

"I'm taking the girls to the park right now. I asked your mom, and she agreed to let them stay overnight. So we can have the place to ourselves," he said with a mischevious glint in his eye.

Ginny forced a grin. "Um..yeah...sounds like fun."

"Great. I'll see you at home," and with that, his head vanished.

Ginny sighed. What was she gonna do now? Both Harry_and_ Draco loved her. But she only loved Draco back...And the problem is that she was engaged to Harry! Someone she didn't truly love.

The door opened and Soren came in. "It's Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. He wants to see you."

"What was so important that you had to interrupt me from my thoughts?" Ginny said, closing the door as she walked to Draco who was sitting up in his bed.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Where is our child?" he bluntly asked.

"_They_ are with Harry now," Ginny replied nervously. She sat down on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair.

"They?"

"I gave birth to twins, Draco."

His eyes widened. "Twins? Wow, are you serious?"

Ginny nodded. He lifted himself up to kiss her soundly on the lips. "What are their names? What do they look like? When can I see them?" He rushed all three questions.

"They're names are Desireé and Reneé. They are two beautiful girls. And you can see them when I can manage to sneak them over here." She opened up her wallet to show him the moving pictures. He smiled warmly as he looked. This was a different smile. It was something nice, something happy. He looked so overjoyed that he was about to burst.

"They're beautiful," he whispered. Ginny blushed.

"And one of them looks exactly like you," she said, pointing to Desireé.

"I noticed."

The twins were blinking up at them, giggling and smiling. "I've waited six years to finally see their faces. I hadn't had a clue what they looked like. Can I see them, Gin?" Draco asked, with a softness in his voice.

"Yes."

"Does Potter know I'm back?"

"No."

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"Not yet."

"Are you still going to marry him?"

At that, Ginny froze. Was she? She didn't know anymore. "I don't know," she shrugged.

Draco looked at her intensely. "I love you, Ginny," he said, as he pulled her head down to his, kissing her passionately.

"I'm home," Ginny yelled into the emptiness of the foyer as she took off her coat, hanging it in the closet. She made her way into the kitchen, where she smelled something delicious.

"Finally," she heard someone say. From below the counter, Harry stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled as she looked around the room. There was a small table for two with scented candles and two champagne glasses.

"What is all this for?" she asked.

He kissed her again. "For you."

She smiled as he softly grabbed her hand and sat her down on one of the chairs at the candlelit table. Then, he went back to the stove and brought out two plates.

"You can cook?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But there's nothing a little charm can't do."

Ginny rolled her eyes as he sat down across from her. "This is good, Harry," she said, as she took another bite out of her chicken.

He slightly blushed.

Afterwards, Ginny lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. Harry had tried to kiss her and touch her but she didn't want to let it happen. Her mind was now constantly on Draco. She was wondering what he was doing. Sleeping? Reading? There were endless possibilities and she felt that she could spend all night thinking them up.

* * *

Yes I know this chapter was extra fluffy and a bit corny...you don't need to remind me.

But anyway, please review!


End file.
